


Sleeping With The Enemy....Literally

by Alphas__Pet



Series: The Demon With The Scruffy Face [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angry Sex, Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies, F/M, Groping, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexsomnia, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Groping, Sleeping Together, mild somnophila, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 08:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphas__Pet/pseuds/Alphas__Pet
Summary: So you had to spoon with the one person you hated, you'd get over it. But what you couldn't get over was the hard nudge that stabbed at your butt and vigorous humping that woke you out your sleep.





	Sleeping With The Enemy....Literally

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: in some ways, some may view this as rape? (It's not though since it was consensual) but if for some reason you do, you've been warned ahead of time so don't rip my head off because I was nice enough to warn you lol
> 
> But here's a quick little dirty thing I thought of at work last night :)  
> Another DMC5 Dante fic! 
> 
> As always I try to snag those errors but ill go back through again and check for any :)  
> Enjoy guys!  
> XoXo

You could have been anywhere else in the world, out on vacation with your toes in the sand, sipping a margarita by the pool. Or even just simply at home reading a book, but instead you were stranded.

Stranded with the one person you just couldn't deal with. You despised him just as much as he did you.

His arrogant, cocky ass was at the top of your hit list and if it wasn't for the fact that you two had to work together thanks to Trish and Lady bailing on you at the last minute; them saying something about you had a lot of frustration to let out; whatever that meant, you would have shot him in the face by now.

Not only were you stuck with Dante for the day, but you also were now sharing a bed with him. You two were out investigating a string of disappearances; a supposed demon dragging souls to hell that entered the area, but somehow you ended up getting lost and had to crash at some motel that seemed way too clean to even be a motel.

The scent of bleach and dryer sheets was so strong, that it began to become unpleasant and give you a headache. Though you were grateful that you got stuck at such a nice and clean place, there was only one downfall.

The few rooms that they had available were only just for one person. Which resulted in you and your good ole pal Dante having to share the bed.

Which would have been fine if it wasn't big enough for a damn child.

You argued for a whole 10 minutes about who was going to take the baby crib and, in the end, you just put all your drama aside and shared it. No one wanted to sleep on cold hospital tile and there wasn't many blankets to go around.

You could have just easily gotten another room but why waste the money?

The whole motel seemed off but that's why your pistol slept on the side table already cocked and ready to shoot.

Unfortunately, due to the cramp conditions the only way you could lay was with your back to Dante's chest and his lower half pressed firmly against your backside.

So you had to spoon the one person you hated, you'd get over it. But what you couldn't get over was the hard nudge that stabbed at your butt and vigorous humping that woke you out your sleep.

It was quite expected with the close contact and the fact that he was a male that there would be some type of poking going on but what really caught you off guard was when Dante wrapped his arm around your waist and began grinding into you.

He was sound asleep grunting and snoring softly in your ear.

His movements weren't constant but more slow, gentle pushes of his hips into yours. He also kept rubbing his leg against yours and hooking it underneath it.

You weren't even sure what to do because though you couldn't stand the man behind you, you were now wetter than a waterpark on spring break.

Dante's grunts were quite arousing and whatever he was dreaming about or whomever, must have been really doing an excellent job at working his attention.

You bit your lip when he pushed against you. Even though he had on his black pants still, you could feel the hardness of him and your curiosity instantly peaked.

You're not even sure why you disliked Dante as much as you did but since the day you met him, you couldn't stand him, and the feeling was definitely mutual. More so on your end though.

He had a habit of taunting you because he found it amusing how upset and bothered you would get and if it wasn't for you having mutual friends; Morrison, and somewhat Lady and Trish, you two would have never crossed paths and you wouldn't have missed a night of sleep if you didn't.

But now you were questioning if you actually didn't like Dante or if all that hostility you had towards the man was actually lust. You found yourself lying awake for the next 10 minutes getting hunched on like a pubescent boy's pillow by the man you wanted to stab in the face.

It was just something about the way Dante's scruffy face rubbed your shoulder, his breath hot on your neck and his grunts deep in your ear.

It was at one point he was nearly panting, and it took everything out of you not to reach around and grab him through his pants.

You could have been just exaggerating things in your mind but the more he pushed against you the more you were convinced that he was indeed as endowed as you were perceiving him to be.

You weren't even sure where this newfound attraction for him was coming from, you never saw him in that way. Surely he wasn't ugly to you, but you never thought you would be having urges to turn around and wake him with kisses.

Dante moved around a bit, stretching his legs but never waking. He mumbled something that sounded like _'James Bond at a carwash’,_ but you couldn't have been sure.

What the hell was he dreaming about?

*****

You tested the waters by moving your ass back but just enough that it seemed like you were getting comfortable. It took a few minutes but in response, Dante tightened his arm around your waist, but he didn't move his hips. His soft snores filled your ears once more and for a while he remained stationary.

But then the unimaginable happened.

Dante moaned, loud. And it wasn't just a simple breathy moan. No, this particular one was dark and erotic; dripping with pleasure and want. Since the room was empty, the noise sounded a lot louder than it actually was and if you were on the outside of the door, you would have thought someone was getting down and dirty.

"Dante?" You wiggled against him trying to rouse the man.

He didn't wake but he did move around a bit; his legs wrapping around yours.

Dante's snores resumed and you decided to test the waters again. Carefully you rotated your ass back in a small circle, moaning silently when you felt the hard nudge poke in the cleft of your ass.

You were only sporting your panties and a shirt; Dante's dislike for you was enough to keep him flaccid around you.

Maybe.

Not a single tick of movement came from the man, so you did your teasing again.

You chewed your lip and decided you'd take things up a notch when you noticed he wasn't going to wake any time soon.

You carefully reached behind you and rested your palm flat against his clothed erection.

"I wonder..." You whispered as you slowly clasped your hand down.

Almost immediately Dante moved, but didn't wake and you froze right in place wondering exactly how in the fuck were you going to explain why you were groping him while he slept.

You moved your hand and decided that maybe it was just best to use your bottom instead.

Slowly you rotated your ass against him, and soft groans fell from his lips.

"You're not really that bad..." You whispered doing it again.

Dante pushed against you, his leg unhooking from yours.

Still curious, you carefully turned so you were facing him and began unlatching his belt and zipper.

It felt wrong basically taking advantage of the person you hated but you just couldn't seem to stop yourself. You were way too horny and oddly interested in the man and the dampness in the front of his boxers said whatever he was dreaming about was just as entertaining.

You licked your lips and whimpered. The imprint was already driving you crazy so you could only imagine what the real deal looked like.

You looked up to Dante's sleeping face and then back down to where you were exposing him.

You sighed and debated if you really wanted to go through with what was technically rape.

Surely, he wouldn't be _that_ upset what you were feeling on him, would he?

You thought if you should wake him first but then again, the fact that he was asleep was initially what encouraged you to become a pervert in the first place.

You took a deep breath before hooking your fingertips around the waistband of his boxers.

Things were a bit tricky since Dante was lying on his side, still you managed to get his pants open far enough so you could push his boxers down to pull out what you were after.

A gasp left your lips as the hard flesh sprung free. You let the waistband go and unfortunately it snapped against him but didn't wake him.

He clearly could sleep through a war.

You bit your lip as you watched with the provided moonlight and night light as pre dripped from the flushed head.

"God, you're pretty big." You lightly tapped your fingertip to the tip of his length; pre soaking the digit and you instinctively brought it to your lips and licked it clean.

"Taste good too.” You did it again.

"I'm fucking horrible for this." You sighed and gently wrapped your hand around the leaking flesh.

Dante moved into your strokes and a faint moan filled your ears. It seemed as if he was awake, but you weren't even sure.

You quickened your pace and your fist soon became wet with pre and you just couldn't help yourself but to clean it off.

"Mm, you taste really good. Who would have known."

Very slowly you turned back to where your ass was pressed against Dante's lap and began grinding against him.

"I shouldn't be doing this..." You moaned silently and suddenly you found your panties getting yanked to the side and your sex being stretched open.

"Mm and you didn't have to move your hand either."

A loud gasp echoed around the room as you tried to jump up from the bed, but Dante stopped you.

"Mm, so now you don't want to touch it." He smirked and whispered in your ear.

"Y-y-you're awake...?" You stuttered, face burning red and hands shaking. Your wet walls quivering around his hard flesh.

Dante slowly began fucking you and then switched to gripping your hip and slamming into you making you scream.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody how you took advantage of me." He pulled out before shoving back in groaning.

"Fuck you're so tight. I knew you didn't hate me." Dante moved so you were on bottom, flipped on your tummy, despite the small bed.

Carefully he pushed back inside you, your body welcoming him.

"N-no. I fucking hate you but good _god_." You tugged the bedsheet and flexed your muscles; gripping his length tighter.

"But I fuck you so good that you'll tolerate me for the time being?" Dante growled in your ear and pushed into you hard.

A loud moan left your lips. "I-I didn't really take ad-advantage of y-you if you were f-fake sleeping!" You stammered.

"No, I was asleep, I woke up when you started messing with my belt." Dante continued to fuck you, making you moan his name.

"Mm, that doesn't sound half bad coming from someone as stuck up as you."

"Yeah and you're not half bad yourself."  You panted.

A couple of strokes later and you were shaking from an intense orgasm.

"Fuck yes, Dante!" You let him turn you over to your back where he continued to roughly thrust into you.

"I think I might just let you do things to me while I sleep more often." Dante smirked and leaned down to kiss you.

You held onto his shoulders loving every bit of the sex you were having.

Perhaps that's what Lady and Trish meant about you had a lot of frustration to release.

His pace slowed down and three harsh thrust later and Dante was letting loose like a hose all over your stomach.

You panted and used the blanket to clean yourself off.

"Leave a nice little surprise for the maids. They seem like they work too much anyways." You made a face at the strongly scented chemicals in the room.

"You still hate me, punk?" Dante nudged you, nearly knocking you off the bed.

"You keep fucking me like that and I won't." You crawled so you were back on your side with him spooning you again.

Dante laughed. "Well now we have no blanket thanks to you."

"So, shut up and keep me warm then, asshole." You scoffed, pulling his arm so it was back around you.

"So feisty, now I know what I have to do to make you lose that snobby attitude."

"Better hope you don't fall in a deep sleep again." You smirked.

"I just might." Dante yawned and pulled you close, dozing back off into another deep sleep, ready for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> So much for hating each other lol  
> Like I said, kind of "rapey" in some aspects but overall everything was consensual.  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome <3  
> Stay tuned for another chapter of "Demon Daddy", "The Bodyguard" and I'm trying to get into "Same Girl" since you all seemed to enjoy it ^_^  
> I actually like writing baby Nero with his little demon arm, he's too precious.  
> I swear you guys are so awesome and sweet! I love seeing your comments, keeps me all fuzzy inside when I get insecure about my writing lol  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
